The heero comes to safe the day
by shirako39
Summary: Heero saves Duo from OZ


_It was nearly few weeks after duo was in hosptal and he was treated from the poison the four gundam pilots headed back to earth to stay in another safe house so they will not get find easly there.Meanwhile Duo and Quatre headed out into the town before they left Heero told Duo to becarefull.Duo looked at Heero and smiled and told him he will be safe.So Quatre and Duo headed into the town to get some supples when they finished getting some food and bottle water they sat down and looked at the people going bye.Just then Duo saw an lady with three childen and there where poor and was selling flowers.Quatre saw them too and then saw Duo really upset and wasn't eatting his cake what they got from the cake shop.Duo looked up and then stood up and told Quatre to stay there.Duo walked over to the childen and there mother and gave them his cake and some bottle water.The mother looked and was shocked to seen an young lad been so kind.When he began to walk away the mother told the oldest daughter to give the young lad an flower.Duo looked and then smiled at the kid and said"thank you".He looked up and quatre saw this and was smiling too and then the mother said"thank you for the food and water".Duo nodded and headed back over to his friend._

Proud of your boy  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma  
You're in for a pleasant surprise

_When they headed back to the safe house Duo looked at the flower and then Quatre said"that was very kind of you Duo"and then Duo said"I was like that once i wanted to help them I was there age when I became homless and had to still to keep alive".Quatre looked and then said"I did not know what happened"Duo looked at Quatre and tooked an deep breath and began to tell the story._

I've wasted time  
I've wasted me  
So say I'm slow for my age  
A late bloomer, Okay, I agree

_Duo"well it all started"_

((Backflash))

_When I was born to the world my real mother and father both died I did not know how I was too young to understand.So When they died I became homeless.The conoly where I lived was an very poor conoly which most people did not have last names I even did not have an first name.When i was about seven I joined an gang and the leader was Solo he was very nice leader I got the name Duo when he died from an viruis what outbreak on the conoly and it was deadly too.I become the leader but the Maxwell chruch tooked the gang in but none of them stayed there I did. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen was like my father and mother.They cleaned me and gave me new clothes to wear and also Sister helen braided my hair so it will not get in the way.It was going all smooth and we were like an great family when one night these people came to the chruch and killed father maxwell and burned the chruch down.Helen on the other hand tryed to fight them but she died in my arms.So once again I was homless once more.I was in my teens then.But this guy came walking over and said wanted to be trained as an pilot so you can fight.I looked and agreed with him but I asked him who he was first.The guy called him self Docter G and then I agreed even more I told him that my name was Duo Maxwell i tooked the last name from the chruch maxwell._

_He trained me to become an pilot for the gundam deathsytch he was the one who made it . When I turned 15 years old i was going to distoy it cause of the Opration Metor but Docter G stoped me and told me to still it and go down to earth so i did._

_(end of back flash)_

That I've been one rotten kid  
Some son, some pride and some joy  
But I'll get over these lousin' up  
Messin' up, screwin' up times

_Quatre looked and then felt sorry for Duo what has happened to him the day he was born and then said"I did not know that Duo"and then Duo said"no one really did only me and docter G".Quatre looked and felt guitly he wished he could done something for Duo all those years ago.Duo looked and then said"At least you were born into an rich family".Meanwhile Heero was at the safe house and Wufei was on an mission who came back without his gundam cause he distoyed it to safe his own neck. Heero saw wufei and asked him what happened to his gundam and wufei told heero what happened.Meanwhile the five docters was captured by oz and was taken to the lunar base.When the five was together they began to redo up Shenlong and Deathsytch hell._

You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part  
Someone's gonna make good  
Cross his stupid heart  
Make good and finally make you  
Proud of your boy

_Docter G was hoping to see his little great distoyer again so he can have fun with him.But none of the other docters knew what he done to Duo maxwell.Meanwhile back on earth Quatre and Duo got back from the safe house and unpacked the supplys.Heero looked and was happy and glad that Duo was back and also Quatre.Quatre made some tea for the pilots but Duo did not want nothing.Duo looked at Wufei and Heero and Quatre and said"I need some time alone".Heero looked and then nodded so do Wufei and Quatre.Quatre knew why and kept it too him self.Meanwhile Trowa has joined with OZ and he send word to the gundam pilots that deathsytch and shenlong is been remade.So the pilots headed into space and went to distoy the dolls bay but they bashed down the door and found the two gundams almost finished.Just then the light came on and the docter J said"whos there"and wufei duo and quatre also heero said there names and then the docters walked in front of the light and duo was terrorfied.Docter G looked and then said"so you lived then duo".he had an evil smile on his face._


End file.
